


Don't Ever Let Go

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the other universe, Lincoln finds someone he never expected to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



When Lincoln first decided to stay in the alternate universe, his former partner was part of the reason, but only as a means of getting justice for his death. It honestly never occurred to him that Robert might still be alive there, which was probably for the best, because Lincoln didn't really want to know how that would have affected his actions or how he felt about them. As it was, he never even considered it until he'd been there a few weeks and was going over all the files with any relation to the shapeshifters.

He opened the last file in the stack, Robert's file, and felt the familiar pang of loss looking at his partner's picture. He avoided the pictures of Robert's body; he'd spent entirely too much time looking at the victims of shapeshifters, trying to glean every bit of information possible and didn't need or want to look at them again, especially not those. Robert's file didn't really offer him anything new considering he knew it practically by heart and had been there when Robert died anyway.

After a mostly cursory read-through of the file, Lincoln was just about to knock off the shapeshifter case and go back to reading through the Fringe Division rules and regulations manual – because in the long run, knowing it front to back would help him make some real progress by getting him out in the field, while the shapeshifter files would only offer information he'd read dozens of times at least – when he noticed an extra, unfamiliar page at the end of the file.

His heart started pounding. Did the Fringe Division here have more information than they'd had at home? At first glance, no. There was another photo of Robert and some general background information that Lincoln definitely didn't need, and he started to close the file when the last known address caught his eye. It was for a place in New York, somewhere Robert hadn't lived since his days as a cop.

Lincoln looked more closely at the page and realized that while a lot of the information was what he'd expected to see, there was definitely some he didn't. Like the fact that Robert's occupation was listed as a detective with the NYPD, and that his marital status was single. For a second, Lincoln thought maybe he was looking at an old report, but the age was correct. Well, it was what it would have been if Robert was still alive.

And that was when it hit Lincoln, that this wasn't information on his dead partner, but on Robert's apparently living double. All thoughts of reading the manual were promptly forgotten as Lincoln turned to his computer, intent on finding as much information on the Robert Danzig of this universe as he could.

***

Lincoln surfaced a couple hours later to find that it was well past time for him to have gone home, which at this point probably wasn't a good thing. No, because he was considering doing something exceptionally stupid. Instead of going home, he was thinking of going to see Robert. He knew he shouldn't, given that this universe's Robert didn't know him, or even Captain Lee.

Robert, in fact, had nothing at all to do with the Fringe Division, and things were undoubtedly safer for him that way, even if he did still have to deal with the dangers of being a cop. That, and the fact that Lincoln had no idea how like his partner this Robert would be definitely should have stopped him, made him turn toward his apartment and another evening of discovering more about this new world he found himself in. Instead, he caught a cab and told the driver to head in the opposite direction. He didn't have any idea what he would say to Robert when he got there, and anything he could think of wouldn't have made sense to someone who didn't know him.

The driver stopped in front of an apartment building, and instead of turning right back around and heading home, Lincoln actually got out and approached the building. Just before he got to the doors, out came Robert, dressed casually and likely heading out to get a drink or meet a friend.

It probably wasn't the best idea to follow him, but then again, coming here in the first place wasn't the best idea either. Lincoln stood there for a moment, indecisive, until he finally figured to hell with it and set off after Robert just as the other man turned a corner. Lincoln was pretty sure he did a decent enough job of being stealthy that Robert didn't notice he was being followed, but he couldn't be a hundred percent sure. All the while, Lincoln fought back and forth with himself, knowing this was a bad idea but not quite able to convince himself to turn back.

Before long, they reached Robert's intended destination, a fairly nondescript-looking bar. The only real clue Lincoln had that it wasn't your typical neighborhood dive were the two guys out front who were all over each other. Lincoln felt a little bit like he couldn't breathe, because in that kind of bar? It was likely Robert was there to pick up a guy. This was not at all what Lincoln had expected when he'd gone looking for Robert tonight.

Now was definitely the time for him to head home if he was going to. Instead, Lincoln found himself loosening his tie, glad he'd forgotten his suit jacket back at the office. He popped the top couple buttons on his shirt, stuffed his tie in his pocket, and went in.

Inside, was about what he'd expected to see – nothing fancy, but the bar was obviously well kept up, and there was a larger group of men in one corner, smaller groups scattered around, and a number of single guys at the bar. Lincoln felt a larger sense of relief than he'd expected when he realized that Robert was one of those at the bar alone and promptly wondered why. Sure, it would give him a better opportunity to talk to Robert, but was this really the best place and time for it?

Maybe it was, if the look Robert was currently giving him was any indication of the kind of reception he'd get. Lincoln slowly made his way over to the bar and slipped into the open spot next to Robert, getting the bartender's attention and ordering a beer. When he tried to pay, the bartender waved him off.

"Fringe Division drinks free."

"Fringe Division, huh?" Robert asked, though Lincoln wasn't actually looking at him, and Lincoln could feel himself blushing.

He sometimes forgot Captain Lee was fairly well-known as part of Fringe. "Yeah, I'm uh, sort of new to it."

"That so? How did he recognize you, then? I know I'd remember if I'd seen you around here before." Robert ran his eyes quickly up and down Lincoln's body.

Lincoln felt his pulse quicken, and he flushed even harder at the once-over. Somehow, he hadn't expected such blatant flirtation, though he probably should have; his Robert had always been an incorrigible flirt, even if he hadn't meant anything by it.

"I'm from the other universe, but I look like one of the Fringe Division guys in this universe."

"So you're not Fringe, then?" Robert looked just a little disappointed, probably because he'd never tolerated lying very well.

"No, I am. I came here to help out since one of their team died."

"Sorry to hear that." And he did look like he was genuinely sorry, but also a little relieved that Lincoln had been telling the truth. "Listen, you want to get out of here? I live a few blocks from here."

For a second, all sound seemed to drop off (had he really just heard what he thought he heard?), and Lincoln shook his head until it returned.

"No, you don't want to?" Robert asked, his smile hardening into something fake and brittle.

"No, I mean yes." Robert frowned at him, and Lincoln took a deep breath. "Yes, let's get out of here."

Just like that, Robert's smile was genuine again. He finished off his drink quickly, and Lincoln took a last few swallows of his own, leaving an inch or so in the bottom. Robert didn't actually grab Lincoln's hand, but his hand twitched in that direction as if he wanted to. Instead, he nodded toward the door, and Lincoln followed him out.

As the walked, Lincoln's thoughts went back and forth wildly. Why was he going along with this? He'd certainly never meant for it to happen; he'd only wanted to see his friend again, and this was getting to the point of being too personal. He could still call it off, he knew, tell Robert he'd changed his mind, that he didn't go home with people he'd just met, and maybe he would have, if Robert hadn't broken the silence just then.

"I'm Robert, by the way."

"Lincoln," he answered automatically, glancing over at Robert, who was fumbling in his pocket for his keys. Had they really reached Robert's building already? Lincoln felt suddenly nervous, more so than he ever remembered feeling around Robert before, but then, they'd never been in this kind of situation before, either.

He wasn't entirely surprised when the apartment door closed behind them and Robert grabbed his hand (Lincoln smiled faintly; he knew Robert had been holding back on that) and pulled him close, until they were pressed flush against one another. Lincoln's breath caught as Robert leaned in and kissed him.

It was weird at first, because Lincoln was very aware that this was _Robert_ he was kissing, but that stopped being an issue entirely when Robert's tongue coaxed his lips open and slid inside. Then it was just wet, and heat, and why had he ever thought this was anything but a great idea?

Without really thinking about it, Lincoln started unbuttoning Robert's shirt, and as he worked the buttons open, Robert tugged on his belt loops, steering them in the direction of the bedroom. From there, things seemed to blur together as they rapidly lost clothing, and almost before he realized it, they were naked and lying on the bed, facing each other and running their hands over bare skin.

Just as Lincoln's hand was working its way down toward Robert's dick, Robert rolled them so he was straddling Lincoln's thigh, with his own pressing against Lincoln's cock. Lincoln sucked in a sharp breath and ground his hips upward, eager for the friction the new position provided. Robert huffed out a sound, not quite a grunt but something close, and it caused Lincoln's dick to twitch, though he didn't know why such a ridiculous sound would have such an effect. He grabbed Robert's ass and pulled him down, thrusting harder.

He was getting close already – God, was he really so hard up that he was ready to come after a few minutes of humping? – but before he quite got there, Robert thrust one more time and stilled, biting down on Lincoln's lip a little harder than was comfortable, but not hard enough to break the skin. Maybe it was because of the bite, or maybe the wet heat of Robert's orgasm against his hip, but Lincoln was abruptly pushed over the edge. Robert rolled to the side, and they both lay there panting for awhile, but soon enough, Lincoln began to feel like he should get up, get dressed, go home, spend a good long while thinking about what the hell he was doing.

"You can stay if you want," Robert offered.

And he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but odd circumstances aside, Lincoln felt more at home right then than he had since he'd left his universe behind, even longer than that, if he was being honest. "Okay."

***

When Lincoln awoke in the morning, it was definitely later than it should have been, with sun streaming in through the windows, and he shot up in bed, briefly wondering why everything looked unfamiliar before he remembered. Robert. Right. Thankfully, judging by the noises coming from that direction, Robert seemed to be in the kitchen. If he could have been assured of being left alone, Lincoln might have stayed right where he was for hours, but sooner or later, Robert would come back in there for some reason, and Lincoln would rather be dressed when that happened.

Luckily, all his clothing seemed to be in the bedroom, and once he'd put everything back on, he forced himself to go find Robert rather than trying to leave without being seen. That would be worse, he knew, no matter how awkward the alternative turned out to be.

"Morning," Robert said, briefly looking up at Lincoln, "You want some eggs?"

"Sure." Lincoln cursed himself both for saying yes and for almost making a comment about not knowing Robert could cook. His Robert hadn't been able to cook, not well anyway, but judging by the plates of eggs he produced a few minutes later, this version had no problem in that regard. They ate in silence, and by the time he was finished, Lincoln was itching to get out of there and obviously not hiding it well.

"If you've got somewhere to be, just go. You don't have to hang around on my account."

"Yeah, I really do need to be going." Lincoln stood and tried his best not to run for the door. "But thank you for breakfast, and...yeah, thanks."

"Anytime, Lincoln." Robert smirked at him, just a little bit smug, and Lincoln was sure Robert knew he'd almost thanked him for last night.

It wasn't until Lincoln got home that he realized he had a message waiting for him.

"Hi, Lincoln, this is Robert. Sorry for the random message and for looking through your stuff, though to be fair, your cuff _was_ lying on the floor, just asking to be stepped on. And no, I didn't actually check what your number was, so I won't call again unless I hear from you first. I can be reached at-"

Lincoln cut the message short, not wanting to hear the rest of it just then. Shit, what was he supposed to do now?

***

That question remained on Lincoln's mind for days. To call, or not to call? On the one hand, he really wanted to, because he was an idiot who couldn't let go of his friend, even if this was a version from a different universe. On the other hand, he wasn't entirely sure whether the desire to see Robert again was because of that or because of the sex.

Fuck, but that had been good – good enough to want another go, especially with someone he actually knew and liked, which was the real sticking point. He _didn't_ know this Robert, not really. There might be some similarities to his Robert, maybe even a lot of them, but he didn't _know_ , and wouldn't, unless he called Robert back. He'd worked himself into such a state of confusion about it by the time he finally gave in and called that he wasn't even sure anymore why he'd thought he shouldn't.

"Hello?"

Lincoln's pulse kicked up a notch when Robert answered. "Hi, Robert. This is Lincoln. From the other night?"

"Good to hear from you, Lincoln. What's going on?"

"Not much. Look, do you maybe want to get together sometime? Go for some tea?"

"Sure, when are you free?"

"Friday?"

"That works. There's a place not far from my apartment. I'll send you the details?"

"Sounds good. Eight o'clock?"

"Okay, see you then."

"See you."

Lincoln felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. At least the decision was made.

***

They saw each other that Friday, and then the following week, and without Lincoln really meaning for it to happen, it became a standing date. It was nice to know he had someone to see consistently, who wanted to see him whenever they could. He was getting to know this Robert pretty well and discovering that he really was like the other Robert in a lot of ways, though there were differences, of course. The fact that he didn't have Crohn's Disease, the bullet scar on his thigh that had clearly almost cost him his life, what turned out to be an enthusiastic passion for cooking. And, of course, the fact that he was pretty into dudes in general and Lincoln in particular.

The more differences Lincoln discovered, though, the guiltier he felt, both for liking this man who was so like his friend but obviously not the same person and for not having told Robert that he'd only begun this thing between them by accident, because he'd wanted a little more time with the friend he'd lost. He didn't realize quite how bad it had gotten, either, not until one day after work when he was talking to Charlie.

"Mona's been planning this dinner party thing on Saturday and wanted me to ask you to come. Liv and Frank are going to be there, and you should bring whoever it is you've been seeing."

Lincoln's automatic reaction to that was denial, but thankfully, he didn't actually say it. Jesus, was this what it had come to? He and Robert were seeing each other and had been for months, though Lincoln had never actually called it that to himself. He wondered for a moment how Charlie had figured it out and then thought that maybe he was enough like Captain Lee that Charlie had just known. It was that thought, more than anything else, that made him realize he needed to tell Robert the truth.

"I'll talk to Robert tonight, see if he can make it."

"Not...that Robert?"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Charlie's face did something complicated, but in the end he just said, "All right. It'll be good to meet him."

And Lincoln thought Charlie just might understand.

***

That evening, Lincoln arranged to meet Robert, figuring this would be the type of conversation best had in person. By the time Robert showed up at Lincoln's apartment, Lincoln had worked himself up enough that he'd been pacing for the last ten minutes.

"Well, shit," Robert said as he flopped down on the couch. "Am I here for a breakup fuck?"

"A what?" Lincoln stopped pacing and frowned at Robert.

"A breakup fuck. One last round of sex before we go our separate ways?"

"Why would we?" Lincoln paused for a second. "Jesus, no. I'm not breaking up with you. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you that I knew your double back in my universe."

Robert stared at him for a minute, just blinking. "Ah, that."

"That's all you have to say about it?" Lincoln asked, surprised.

"Well, I did kind of figure it out after a few weeks. I mean, I didn't know for _sure_ until now, but the way you were sometimes...you acted like you'd known me forever. Knew things I hadn't told you. It was a pretty fair guess."

Lincoln had moved from mere surprise to complete shock. Had he really been that obvious about it? God, and he'd been trying to be _careful_. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"By the time I figured it out, I liked you enough that I didn't care that it was kind of weird. And it's not like I couldn't come up with a few reasons you might have wanted to look me up."

"Yeah, he-" Lincoln swallowed heavily, "he died in the line of duty awhile back."

"He was a cop, too?"

"FBI. We were partners."

"But you weren't _partners_?"

Lincoln laughed a little. "He was married, and no, I wasn't pining. I was glad he was happy, and Julie was always good to me."

Robert made a face at that. "I'm kinda surprised I'm straight in any universe."

Lincoln shrugged. "One of the mysteries of life, I guess. It's too bad you never met my double from this universe. He and I had so much common history, but we were pretty much nothing alike."

"You'll have have to tell me more about him sometime."

"I'd be glad to. I guess...that means you want to stick with me, despite all this?" Lincoln asked, actually feeling hopeful for the first time since the conversation had started.

Robert smiled a goofy smile that made Lincoln's heart soar.

"It'd take more than a couple of alternate universe doubles to scare me off."

"Glad to hear it."

Lincoln finally sank down onto the couch next to Robert, feeling drained. Robert pulled him into a kiss, and Lincoln was content to forget about this universe and the other for a little while.


End file.
